Of Looks and Permission
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: Aang likes Katara. That much is painfully obvious. But in order to date her, tradition says that he must get permission from her family….Sokka, here he comes!


**Title:** Of Looks and Permission

**Author:** Ultra-Geek

**Rating: **K+

**Summery: **Aang likes Katara. That much is painfully obvious. But in order to date her, tradition says that he must get permission from her family….Sokka, here he comes!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Avatar, then I wouldn't be writing Fan fiction, now would I

**AN: **I know that it's been way to long with my story 'X', and the sad thing is I know exactly what's going to happen from there from here on in. But I've had a nasty case of writer's block. I'm working on that now. So expect various one-shots and such from me. But don't worry, X'll be back. Anyways, the inspiration for this one-shot was someone coming up and asking me if he could take my sister on a date. This is funny, because she's older, and I'm not the 'man of the house', as I am a girl. But it sure was entertaining…heh…Oh! This is one where Zuko and Iroh have joined with the Gaang.

Toph had that look on her face.

The one that meant that you should probably head for the hills, but you didn't really want to, because then you might miss something _really_ good. Zuko and Iroh, in their month of traveling with the Avatar and his companions, had only seen 'The Look' twice.

Once ended with Sokka stuck in a tree with a slightly rabid Tiger Wolf prowling the ground around it for nearly three hours until help arrived.

The other Zuko didn't like to talk about. Iroh did. It had ended with Zuko buried up to his neck in bison manure.

But she had The Look on, and it was glaring at them. "This is going to be great! Hurry up, chuckles, or we'll miss it!"

Zuko, the manure incident rising to mind, pushed Iroh in front of him rather hastily. Iroh raised an eyebrow. "What, may I ask, is going to be great?"

Toph cackled a tad maniacally. "Twinkle Toes is going to go ask Snoozles if he can date the Sugar Queen!" She bounced on the balls of her feet with excitement.

The two Fire Nation men exchanged glances. Zuko asked first. "…What?"

Toph scoffed impatiently. "Aang is going to ask Sokka if he can take Katara out. Now hurry up or we'll miss it!" And she grabbed both of their wrists, dragging them off to where they had a clear view of Sokka dozing near a stream, a hat pulled over his eyes and a fishing pole in the water. The three crouched down in some bushes. And, sure enough, not five minutes later, an exceptionally nervous Aang came up to Sokka. Toph rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Here we go!" She whispered.

"H-Hey Sokka," Aang stuttered. He was wringing his hands together in front of him, and was bouncing from foot to foot.

Sokka peered out from beneath his hat with one eye to look rather suspiciously at the Avatar. "You look guilty. Did you try and liberate a zoo again?"

"N-no…" Aang continued bouncing from foot to foot. "I was just…I mean, if it's all right…uh…Sokka, could -"

Sokka sighed, shook his head, and interrupted. "Look, you're not going to get an answer you like to what we both know you're about to ask if you don't ask it right. Now, straighten up your shoulders, stop fidgeting with your hands, and for spirits' sake, stop _bouncing_! You're making me tired just watching you. Come back and ask when you're more confident." And he pulled his hat down again, and to all outward appearances, fell back asleep.

Aang's mouth fell open.

Zuko's mouth, safely under cover of a conveniently placed clump of leaves, fell open.

Toph's mouth was slightly agape.

Iroh only smiled knowingly.

Aang, slumped over, walked dejectedly away.

Toph rolled her eyes. "That's it," she whispered. "I'm leaving." And she walked off, leaving Zuko and Iroh crouching behind the bushes. But a minute later, just as Iroh was wondering what he was still there for because surely he was too old for this type of behavior, a much less fidgety, less bouncy Aang walked slightly more confidently up to Sokka.

"Sokka, I need to ask you something, and I'm not leaving until I get an answer!"

"Fire away, little arrow head," Sokka answered, reaching out and checking his line.

Aang took a deep breath, and stood up as straight as he could. "I want to take Katara out on a date."

Sokka shrugged. "…And?"

Aang deflated slightly. "…And is that okay with you?"

Sokka grinned. "Yes, Aang it is. Just have her back before midnight, and don't take her anywhere cheap. Or racy. Or anything that Toph would go to."

Aang was beaming. "Well, yeah of course," He turned to leave.

Sokka stopped him. "Oh, and Aang?" He turned. Sokka fixed him with an icy stare. "If you hurt her, it doesn't matter that you're the world's last hope. I will hunt you down, and you won't be able to hide."

Aang swallowed, before scurrying away. Sokka grinned, and then settled back down onto his patch of grass. Then without warning, he picked up a stone, hurling it into the bushes where Zuko and Iroh were hiding. A muffled 'Ouch!' came filtering threw, followed by the sound of Iroh's laughter. And on the other side of the camp, Toph laughed, her Look plastered all over her face.

…It had been genius to tell Sokka that there would be two unwanted listeners hiding in the bushes.


End file.
